User talk:NotAGothChick101
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:NotAGothChick101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:52, March 17, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. I think we're good As far as ur version of the tlk cross goes me and you are fine..mine mainly is centered around Candace and Jeremy .. But funny I was goin to to one with Candace as simba then one as phin as simba but we'll talk about that later.. Nice to see a fellow tlk fan here. And btw if you ever want to kno something about the tlk family tree I'm your cowdog. And call me Nan. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 04:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' Okay! NotAGothChick101 20:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If you dont mind would u like to join 2 teams are open- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 20:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? NotAGothChick101 20:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Im having a TAR&PF tournie on one of my blogs and 2 people havent sent answers so those two teams are back up for grabs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 20:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't quite understand... NotAGothChick101 20:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) This might help http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaRox97/Amazing_Race_Legs http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaRox97/The_Amazing_Race - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 20:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! I'm not sure what that is though... NotAGothChick101 20:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) This page will explain it http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 20:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! So what do you want me to do exactly? NotAGothChick101 20:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Each leg there will be questions saying what you have to do each leg and each answer takes a certain amount of time and you want to take the shortest time possible- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 20:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's mine The Lion Queen [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 01:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC)'' You said you needed help What's your story, what's your issue you have with it? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok here's the problem: one of the villains. If I make a certain guy a very evil villain, it might make people angry. Then again, he becomes one in Space Wars. But STILL... If you wanna know who I mean let me know. It's goth, not visigoth! 23:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... I think I understand your problem. Who are you making the villain? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You know...I think I'm just gonna change the villain in this story. So now the problem is...who is the villain? (This is the story with the idea I borrowed.) Sorry I didn't tell you who it was. I get uncomfortable easily. By the way like my signature? It's goth, not visigoth! 23:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You're signiture is hilarious and very clever! Anyhoo, you could make the villain a more evil version of Doof, think "Accross the Second Dimension" - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. But why would he attack the Flynn-Fletcher family? And thanks. I like that episode (Brain Drain)... It's goth, not visigoth! 23:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if he's evil enough, he'd attack anybody who stood in the way of his dastardly plan. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah good point. And I could use the resistance group thingy... Thanks! It's goth, not visigoth! 23:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) sketch Here's a sketch of something I was drawing for your story! Hope you like it! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I like it! :) It's goth, not visigoth! 22:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Go here to see all userboxes. And here is the infobox. This is also used on character pages. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) SEE ??? Remember I told you about how on disneygo.com it says that simba and Kovu are COUSINS ? I hound it here's the quote: "t’s here that Kiara meets the mischievous Kovu, a young cub who, unbeknownst to her, is Scar’s nephew. Before his demise, Scar told his sister Zira that he wanted Kovu to be raised as his chosen successor to the throne. After Simba banished Zira, Scar’s sister-in-law Serabi and Scar’s other followers to the Outlands at the end of The Lion King, Zira dedicated herself to training Kovu for his historic role. In order to walk in Scar’s paw prints, he would need to defeat Simba and take over the animal kingdom.." Link: This is wrong.. Most likely a tipe-o but still.. Candace:I thught what you said last night ment somthing''' Cain:Of corse it did. I love you (Frm Two roads)'' 00:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Kovu is Scar's adopted son. More than one source says that. It's goth, not visigoth! 23:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I love your story "Ferb's Vacation"! It's so cool! Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 12:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It has so many typing mistakes though. :P It's goth, not visigoth! 19:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... How do you make words in your signature link to your userpage and talk page? I wanna change my signature but I want to have those links... It's goth, not visigoth! 23:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Put something here.']]And put something here... Here's an example: [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]It's goth, not Visigoth! Thanks a bunch! ^_^ It's goth, not visigoth! 00:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) Hm.... I forgot to put my own signature.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's mine ^_^ [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Hittin' the floor with TFK!']]Let's chat. 01:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh oops the talk page part isn't linked. Hmmm... Yep, no problem. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{AS, ajecter seat!} 03:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You go to the 'create a new page' thing, then simply type Category: before the title of the category. For example, "Category:Goth's Pages" or "Category:Goth's Stories". Okay? (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{AS, ajecter seat!} 04:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{fack-ee-book} 04:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You're a finkie AND a speckie? :O I'm a finkie ^_^ [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw that. ^_^ That gave me the idea to add the thing I guess. The thing is, I like both sci-fi and fantasy. Someone ought to write a version of the episode Nerds of a Feather where I show up. xD I would be an outcast... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'ARG! It's the octopus that ate me pancreas!]]LOL 20:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw your thing on your userpage about your friends, and yes we are friends XD Go look at my userpage! I have you listed! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 21:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Simply type and it should show up. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fack-ee-book} 22:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.]]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 22:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to create a page and type the name of the userbox in with the prefix "Template:" So if you wanted to create a userbox out of what you showed me, it would be "Template:Bitterness" or something like that. No spaces between the colon and the name of the template. After just paste in the code, hit save, and it should work. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{fack-ee-book} 22:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. How do I get rid of the text that appears by the picture? :/ http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TheBitternessTrilogy [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.']]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 00:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. You don't need to add the "File:" prefix or the "75px", it'll size itself. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fack-ee-book} 20:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Surprise Art!!!!! Surprise!! :D Nah, this isn't for the contest or anything, I just liked that part so much I had to draw a picture of it. Maybe you oculd put it on the contest page as an example? As you can see, I changed my drawing style a tad bit for this, but I think that enhanced it. Hope you enjoy ;) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 14:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) "It's...it's beautiful! happily" Thanks so much! It's a great picture! I've also been wanting a picture of this scene so thanks a lot Fossy! You're awesome! And sure I'll add it. Can I add this to the story too? Thanks. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 20:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can! And thanks! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. ^_^ [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 20:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) IRC Are you part of it if yes i need help im at the part where it talks about the twitter page- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry no I'm not part of it I never even go on. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 19:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay btw I like your new signature- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 19:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you draw apicture of my ''Jessie? 00:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Very nice picture :) Thank you for participating! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'The Curse of the Featured Character']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Will we ever have another?]] 12:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) @anonymous what does this character look like? @maddyfae thanks and no problem. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 17:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Jessie is played by Isabella,there for she looks like Isabella but her hair has soft curls and she wears a T-shirt that says "If it's too loud,you're too old"in lime green letters,denim shorts and lime green sneakers. 23:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...I might just draw the top part of her. That okay? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,that'll be fine.Thx!Also,could you put it on her page cuz I don't know how to upload? 00:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity...why did you ask me to do it? Just curious. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) A.Thx!B.I like people knowing what my characters look like. 00:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I mean, is there a reason why you asked me specifically? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I've seen your fanart. 00:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thx again! 00:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Not trying to be rude or anything,but when do you think you'll have it up? 00:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, sorry. Also, I apologize if it doesn't look the way you wanted. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Those 're both okay.Good things take time and 99.9% of my ''drawings come out horrible.If only I could draw*sigh*.... 00:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you like Ke$ha? 01:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No sorry. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!]]O. M. G. 23:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That's okay,most people I know don't(I really hate Tik Yok,though).Would you please ask a question on Q&A With Isabell,Izzy,and Tyler? What do you mean? (Btw like my new sig? I find the thing I quoted quite funny so yeah...) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'''It's a Jeremy bedroom!]]O. M. G. 20:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I mean will you post a question on the aforementioned article's talk page.And yes,I was cracking up when I heard that qoute. 20:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Goth,you just put your nickname and a random questoin. 20:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for asking that questoin,I could ''NEVER ''answer that in reality. 20:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. ^_^ [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 20:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of my story? 23:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I think it's gonna be interesting ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 23:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying my best to make it that way,but I'm stuck now.Any suggesions?Nothing Star Wars related please. 23:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have any ideas at this time. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 23:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That's 'kay.I'm the kind of person who maps out the begining and end of something before the middle.That's why most of my ideas aren't on here yet. 23:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know how that goes. I usually come up with different bits and have to try to connect them together somehow. :/ [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 23:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Seems like our brains function the same way.Have you started on the picture? 23:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I haven't gotten to it yet. My apologies. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 23:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That's 'kay.I have a lot ''of editing to do.Mostly adding characters and more to my already written character pages. 23:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Have you started on her yet? 23:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you there? 00:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't started yet. I'm lazy. :P Again, very sorry... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?]]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 00:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Again,that's 'kay.Have you ever heard 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada? 00:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. I listen to things like Thousand Foot Krutch. By the way, do you like my new sig? ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'''Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?]]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 00:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) What's 'Thousand Foot Krutch'?Yes,yes I do.And you should really litsin to it 00:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfE-Qp20nIc&feature=related [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?']]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 00:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm only aloud on YT for P'n'F vids. 01:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?']]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 01:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That's 'kay.=)Could you please look for an 'Every Time We Touch' Phinabella vid and tell me what you think,though.And do you ship Ferb with anyone? 01:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I like Ferbnessa (Ferb x Vanessa) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?']]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 01:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying tooffend you,but I really ''don't like Ferbnessa.My reasons for are:A:They have an age diff of like 5 yrs. and B:She ''has ''a BF.I only ship fanon Ferb shippings for some reason.Are you going to look for the YT vid I mentioned in my above comment? 01:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe some other time I will (sorry) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?]]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 01:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The Bitterness of Candace Flynn Fanart On my art requests blog, you wanted me to make a picture of a scene from one of your stories. This is what I managed to do. Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'''It's a Jeremy bedroom!]]O. M. G. 17:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC)